


Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down

by Sylveondream



Series: Marvel Crossovers [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Other, Twilight linked universe, Wild (Linked Universe) Angst, Wild (Linked Universe) Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:40:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26175850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylveondream/pseuds/Sylveondream
Summary: He don't feel so good
Relationships: Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Series: Marvel Crossovers [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1887727
Comments: 10
Kudos: 68





	Ashes, Ashes, we all fall down

**Author's Note:**

> Short cause i couldn't get it out of my head

He could tell that something was wrong, one moment he and twilight were fighting side by side and the next thing he knew everything came to a screeching halt. 

He watched in horror as Four and Hyrule disintegrated before his eyes until their bodies turned to dust, dust that was quickly blown away into the breeze like falling leaves. 

"Twilight?" He asked shuffling forward on legs that felt like lead. He felt horrendously nauseous as he stumbled towards Twilight, he would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Twilight quickly catching him in his arms. 

" I don't feel so good." 

He clinged to Twilight like a lifeline, heart hammering in his chest as he could feel bits and pieces of himself grow cold with numbness.

"I don't." He found himself tripping over his own words as he struggled to speak, fear gripping his heart like a snake coiling around its prey. "I don't know what's happening to me."

He suddenly couldn't feel his arm anymore and despite his better judgment, he looked down and saw that half of it was gone and the rest turning to dust quicker than he can comprehend. 

That was all it took for Wild to completely lose it, like a breaking dam, tears began to fall freely; mixing with the blood and soot that covered his face. He held onto Twilight as much as he could and he could tell that Twilight was crying too. If it weren't the way how Twilight gripped him tightly and his shaking form, he never would have guessed. 

"You'll be fine cub, you're alright. " Wild could hear his mentor's voice shake as he spoke and just hugged him even when both of his arms turned to dust. 

"I don't want to go, Please Twilight, I don't want to go." He cried and goddess did he sounded like a scared little kid right then and there, he couldn't care less though and sobbed as Twilight gently placed him on the ground. 

"I don't want to go"

From here he could see how terrified Twilight looked and he wished that he comfort him but right there he could feel his body grow cold as the numbness reached to his chest and he knew that this was the end, he just hoped that Twilight could forgive him. 

"I'm sorry"


End file.
